


Han Solo: the Man, the Myth, the Legend

by skyesparklez



Series: Ten Minute Writing Exercises [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Character Description, Writing Exercise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:55:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27339049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyesparklez/pseuds/skyesparklez
Summary: Just a really detailed, very bad description of our favorite smuggler.Ten minute writing exercise, 'Bad Description: TMI'Write too much about a specific character, who has just burst into the room.
Series: Ten Minute Writing Exercises [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996240





	Han Solo: the Man, the Myth, the Legend

A man suddenly burst into the room! He was six feet and one inch tall, and swaggered his way in. He had luxurious, yet coarse chestnut brown hair that was precariously brushed out of his face. His lively eyes were a dark brown and shifted around the room. His skin was tanned, like he spent too much time in the sun. He wore a ratty, dirty cream shirt that sported copious oil stains. The sleeves were long and rolled up to his elbow. The vest he wore was equally dirty, though made of leather and a darker brown. His pants were black leather with yellow blood stripes exactly one point six inches apart. They fitted to his body perfectly, as if they had been sewn directly onto his body. The boots he wore were ratted and worn, like a man who walked around more than the average person, tracking dust wherever he stepped. A holster sat on his hip, made of dark leather and had three gold buttons decorating it. They weren't of any use, but they certainly looked fancy. He held his chest out, as though he held all the confidence in the world, but the way his chocolate orbs scanned the room suggested that he was nervous. Or looking for something. Or someone. Who could tell? He was clean shaven; one could tell he had shaved two and a half hours ago. One would think he was a mechanic, with oil smeared all over his clothes. There was one splotch of oil that was smeared right under his clavicle on the shirt, spanning exactly six and a half inches from left to right. His whole demeanor read that he was uncomfortable being in a new place.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh boy, this one sucked to write. I love Han, and I guess I didn't realize how much I remembered from his appearance. Let me tell you though, this was absolutely painful to write! Some of the description is good, but honestly I can't believe this came from me. If I'm honest, I could've written him in more detail, but this already hurt me enough.


End file.
